It is already known that certain substituted biphenyl-oxazolines have insecticidal and acaricidal properties (cf. for example EP-A-0 432 661 or EP-A-0 696 584). However, the efficacy and/or the duration of action of these known compounds, in particular against certain organisms or at low application concentrations, is not entirely satisfactory in all areas of application.